A known device that absorbs such type of pulsation includes a diaphragm damper device located in, for example, a fluid passage of a high-pressure fuel pump (hereinafter referred to as “prior art,” refer to, for example, patent document 1). In the prior art, a damper device arranged in a fluid passage of a high-pressure fuel pump absorbs the pressure pulsation of the fuel discharged from the high-pressure fuel pump and reduces the pulsation width of the fuel pressure to stabilize the injection amount of the fuel.
As shown in FIG. 5, in order to increase the effect for reducing the pulsation of the fuel pressure, the diaphragm damper device of the prior art includes two diaphragms 53 and 54 arranged in the vertical direction in a fuel chamber 50, which is defined by a housing 51 and a cover 52. The two diaphragms 53 and 54 are supported by a support 55. An elastic force of a wave washer 56 arranged between an upper surface of the support 55 and an inner surface of the cover 52 pushes the two diaphragms 53 and 54 against an inner wall of the fuel chamber 50 and fixes the two diaphragms 53 and 54 to the housing 51.
The fuel chamber 50 is arranged in part of a high-pressure fuel pump where space is limited. Further, when a plurality of diaphragm dampers are stacked in the fuel chamber 50, the height of the means for fixing the diaphragm dampers is limited to extremely small dimensions. Thus, in the prior art, the wave washer 56 that is small in height is used as the fixing means. However, it is difficult to stably and rigidly fix the diaphragm dampers with the wave washer 56. Further, the wave washer 56 is generally manufactured by punching a plate with a press die. Thus, the yield is low and the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, it is difficult to make fine changes to the shape of the wave washer 56.